Aborted Change
by Tomas Clair
Summary: It takes a lot to open your heart to someone. Sometimes that opening happens in the lowest point in our lives. For Drakken it was his opening. Drakken/ Shego.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: As usual, I do not own Kim Possible and if I did it would still be on the air today. It is good to be back I had a few family issues and this plot bunny hit me like a truck after I got of my latest job search. For those of you reading my other stories I will have a few chapters up in the coming weeks. –Tom-_

It was the right thing to do she kept telling herself, not with the type of lifestyle she had. She found herself sitting in the lobby of a small rural clinic about five hours north of New York City. She was the only one there after she saw a younger girl of about sixteen years of age go in. She felt an icy ball grow in her stomach and eyed the pills and water she ,after she signed the forms for the procedure, funny how they could call something so life changing something as anti-septic as a procedure. This Procedure would affect not her 'Shego' persona it would affect the real woman behind the alias Sarah Adinian an Armenian-Israeli from Go City. All she had to do was swallow the pills and it would be over by the time the medication wore off.

She leaned back in the plastic chair and eyed the clock. She has only been in the clinic waiting room for about and hour but to her it seemed as if it has been about two days. She made it a point to not tell Drakken what she was about to do, he was not mature enough she thought and the life of a villain was not something she could push on something so innocent. She was doing the right thing she kept telling herself, but why wont the tears and heart-ache stop.

She left Drakken hours earlier in the arctic-lair told him she was going to take a two-week vacation and return to work. She made sure he would not be able to track her down. She used her real name for the first time in ten years when she brought the plane tickets, rented a car, and even signed into the clinic. This was not about Shego it was about Sarah and the real world; this was about a scared woman about to go through something devastating.

"You never told me you were pregnant…" Said Drakken.

His face was more or less un-readable. She was surprised he found her after so much work. It was then she felt an Icy ball grow in her stomach and the ache in her heart grow more deeper.

Drakken simply stared at her waiting for her reponse.

A/N: Hold on folks this one will be interesting. Can anyone guess what kind of clinic shego is in ?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: As usual I do not own Kim Possible as they currently belong to Disney, please don't sue.

"This isn't about Drakken and Shego; this is about Sarah Aidinian and Drew Lipsky the real names behind the alias. And the fact of the matter is Sarah Aidinian and Drew Lipsky couldn't handle the burden of raising a child," She says, uncrossing her legs keeping her 'calm' mask on but on the inside, she was feeling nausea.

Drakken looked at her and pursed his lips. He wasn't dressed in his usual lab coat and gloves instead he opted for a pair of jeans and a long sleeve dress shirt he left un-tucked into his waist, and a pair of wire framed glasses it was a subtle message to her he wasn't here as Drakken but as drew and drew wouldn't take this laying down.

Drakken felt a wave of anger it was very rare he was this angry and it scared her but it was leaking through, it was a rare moment Shego was mildly intimidated, He was in rare form when he was like this. He rather roughly pulled her to her feet and dragged her outside the clinic doors to the parking lot. He was shaking and inches from her face.

" You. were. About. To. Have. An. Abortion." He was close enough she could still smell the remnants of the cigarette he smoked probably a few min back.

"Why Sarah, you could have come to me, I'm your friend," Said Drakken.

Her hands would not stop trembling but she found her voice.

"Because Drew, that's just it we're just friends or more specifically friends with benefits. We have been doing this thing since the Lowardian invasion two years ago. I've tried to tell you I was pregnant with your child but every time you seemed to be pre-occupied. Because I know raising a child as a villain would not be realistic and the burden is too much to bear alone, I've tried so hard but I can't. "

"Shego-"He tried.

"My name is SARAH, not Shego; this has nothing to do with our villainy. The fact is Drew I'm a woman and I can't raise this child-our child alone. This thing between us requires a definition that we've both been avoiding until today. It will determine whether or not I keep this child or go back into that clinic and finish what I've come to do. There is a certain point friends-with-benefits becomes more weather you want it to or not. I'm tired Drew tired of it all and I'm scared" It was then when she finished speaking she realized she had tears streaming down her face.

Drakken felt as if the world had collectively punched him in the face. He had been horrible to her but she wasn't innocent either. He realized there was more to her words she wanted to know if he would be there with her through it all. She wanted to know if he loved her.


End file.
